This invention relates to raisable and lowerable, self-standing, sound reflective shell tower modules and systems of the type used on stage to enhance the performance of orchestras, bands, choruses, dramatic groups and the like. Typically such towers are comprised of a plurality of panel modules which are placed in side by side abutting relation to provide a shell structure in conjunction with overhead sound reflective ceilings, or without them.
The following listed patents, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various structures which are known to us:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,242 Lewis PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,539 Brewer et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,446 Wenger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,370 Jaffe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,909 Wenger et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,309 Wenger et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,850 Giaume PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,787 Wenger et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,455 James PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,145 Eade et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,011 Jenne PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,129 D'Antonio
One of the difficulties with prior art structures, which have been of a relatively complex nature, has been the time and effort required to set up these older style shells. The present invention is conceptualized to remove the weight of the raisable panel as a deterrent to persons of slight build and strength raising it into operative position, while, at the same time, providing rigid, multifaceted panels which blend and mix sounds to enhance the music for both the performers and audience.